Be My Love
by LOVE Uchiha Itachi-Niichan
Summary: Gaara memendam rasa pada teman sekelasnya di KonohaGakuen. Terlebih gadis itu sudah dimiliki oleh Shino, dan pada kenyataannya ia harus pergi. Sempatkah ia mengutarakan perasaanya? GaaraXOC. RnR! Dont like, dont read. Written for my friend.


**"Be My Love"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Baru kali ini saia nulis fict Gaara, biasanya kan selalu tentang Akatsuki XD Fict ini saia persembahkan kepada temen saia…..EnglishCrumble-senpai! **

**Disini Gaara dipasangkan dengan OC XD Yaitu temen saia. Dia suka banget sama kazekage cakep yang satu ini. Sedangkan saia, suka banget sama Uchiha sulung itu *author curhat***

**Author dan Lyo-senpai udah setuju, saia bikin GaaLyo, dia bikin ItaRen… ^^**

**Pairing: (GaaLyoShino)GaaLyo, Slight ShinoLyo**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Gak suka, back. Suka, RnR dong! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen JHS**

**Gaara's POV.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah ini. Sekarang jam istirahat, aku hanya menyendiri. Kesepian. Sungguh tidak ada kata "**Cinta**" atau "**Kasih Sayang**" dalam kamus kehidupanku. Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, aku hanya tinggal bersama kakak-kakakku.

Hidupku semakin kelam. Meskipun Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii sudah berusaha untuk menghiburku, aku merasa kehilangan kasih sayang. Jiwaku hampa, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengembalikan rasa itu.

Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, hanya karena aku tidak mampu. Aku bisa sekolah disini karena memenangkan beasiswa. Mungkin mereka malu berteman denganku. Setiap hari aku dijauhi, namun ekspresi wajahku dan sorot mataku tetap kosong seperti biasa. Tapi, didalam hatiku, aku menangis.

Sepanjang jalan kepalaku menunduk ke bawah, tak sadar aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menubrukku.

**BRUKKK!**

Aku kaget.

"Ga…Gaara-san?" Tanya gadis itu. Ya. Gadis yang kusukai. Gadis yang sudah membuatku merasakan suatu zat kimia yang bereaksi dalam hatiku yang bernama "**Cinta**".

Aku memandangnya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, dengan bola mata onyx dan rambut hitam bergelombang yang berkilau sempurna.

Kertas-kertas yang ia pegang berhamburan di lantai. "L…Lyo-chan? Gomen…"

"Ah, bukan salah Gaara-san kok," katanya sambil tersenyum, berjongkok untuk mengambil helaian kertas itu.

"B…B…Boleh aku bantu?"

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum manis.

Sontak pipiku memerah. _Blushing_.

Aku sudah menyukai dia sejak setahun yang lalu. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, saat aku dan dia terpilih menjadi MC di acara Halloween sekolahku. Sifatnya yang ceria dan wajah manisnya membuat wajahku _blushing_ tak keruan setiap aku berada didekatnya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku merasa aku bukanlah pria yang tepat untuknya. Mana mungkin dia mau menerima aku?

Harapanku terlalu jauh, memang. Sepertinya aku harus membakar perasaan itu hingga menjadi abu.

Aku juga mendengar gossip kalau dia sedang dekat dengan Shino, anak kelas 8-2 itu. Mereka memang kelihatan sangat dekat. Meskipun hanya gossip, tapi hatiku makin tertusuk. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

_Kami-sama…_

_Apa Engkau tidak mengizinkan 'cinta' masuk kedalam kehidupanku?_

_Tapi kurasa tidak begitu. Cinta akan datang pada waktu yang tepat._

Akhirnya setelah selesai mengantarkan kertas-kertas bejibun itu, kami masuk ke kelas. Aku duduk menyendiri di pojok, menunggu bel pelajaran selanjutnya. Lain dengannya, ia langsung menghampiri teman-teman se-genknya.

Diam-diam aku meliriknya. Tak terasa aku tersenyum kecil. Jarang ada orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Hanya **dia. **

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan Anko-sensei mulai memasuki ruangan kelas. Di kelas aku memang tidak banyak bicara, aku hanya menyendiri. Bisa melihat ia bahagia setiap hari aku sudah merasa sangat bersyukur.

_Rasanya sulit untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu..._

Sulit sekali untuk fokus pada pelajaran biologi Anko-sensei karena di otakku hanya ada dia. Dia. Dia.

"Baiklah. Buat kelompok dengan tiga murid per kelompok. Tugas kalian adalah untuk mengobservasi alam luar."

Ck. Buat kelompok. Inilah hal yang kubenci. Aku hanya terdiam di kursi, tidak seperti yang lain yang ribut memilih anggota kelompok mereka.

"Gaara-kun, siapa kelompokmu?" Tanya Anko-sensei saat menghampiri mejaku sambil membawa catatan.

"Tidak ada, Sensei. Aku sendiri saja," jawabku datar.

"Sendiri? Tugas-tugasnya banyak lho, bukan hanya mengobservasi saja."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hum. Baiklah," kata Anko-sensei akhirnya. Aku lega.

Akhirnya setengah jam pun lewat. Aku benar-benar tak bisa fokus dengan pelajarannya. Sesekali aku melirik Lyo-chan yang sedang chatting menggunakan kertas dengan teman-temannya.

Sulit untuk melepaskan pikiranku padanya. Mataku seperti terpaut untuknya, hatiku bagaikan terhipnotis.

**KRINGGG**

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid yang lain bersorak kegirangan. Aku hanya diam, sambil menaruh buku-bukuku kedalam tas. Selesai, aku segera menghampiri Lyo-chan yang sedang mencatat pelajaran di papan. Sebenarnya…hari ini aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"L..Lyo-chan…maukah pulang bersamaku?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

"Gomen, Gaara-san. Tapi aku sudah janjian dengan Shino-kun," katanya sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya. Aku tersenyum, meninggalkannya. Jawaban yang sangat menyakitkan.

Hatiku makin pedih mendengarnya. Aku berjalan menuju gerbang KonohaGakuen untuk menunggu kakak-kakakku, kemudian menghempaskan kepalaku ke dinding yang dingin.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sorakan dari dalam gerbang. Aku mengintip sedikit. Disana aku melihat Shino yang sedang berlutut dihadapan Lyo-chan, sambil mengangkat seikat bunga mawar biru. Melihat pemandangan itu, hatiku seperti tertusuk-tusuk jarum.

"Maukah…kau jadi pacarku?"

Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Sangat kawaii menurutku. Cukup lama menunggu jawabannya.

"I…Iya…Shino-kun…  
Dan sorakan itu terdengar sangat riuh. Aku membalikkan kepalaku lagi. **Aku…menangis**.

_Kami-sama…berilah aku kekuatan…_

_Tapi yang kuinginkan, dia bisa bahagia…_

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk pundakku saat aku menyeka air mataku. Aku kaget.

"Nii…-san?" lirihku.

"Hey, otouto. Kok nangis?" Sahut Kankurou kepadaku.

"Ng..Nggak kok..cuma kemasukan debu," kataku berbohong, sambil memasang wajah innocent-ku yang..err...cute.

"Ayo pulang!" Teriak Temari yang melambaikan tangannya. Aku dan Kankurou menyahut, "Iya, Nee-chan!"

Aku tidak sanggup menengok ke belakang. Hatiku perih.

Aku menendang-nendang kerikil dijalan. Pikiranku kacau, jiwa ini seperti kosong. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, perasaanku meluap-luap. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Sangat menyakitkan.

_Mengapa kau terima?_

_Mengapa?_

_Mengapa?_

_Ah, sudahlah. Bukan hak-ku untuk mengatur urusanmu._

Sudah lama aku berjalan, sampai aku tak sadar sudah berada didalam toko es krim.

"Gaa-chan, mau yang mana?"

"..."

"Gaa-chan..."

"..."

"Gaa-chan!"

"..."

BLETAK

"Ha...Hah?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku setelah Temari-nee menjitak kepalaku. Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Mau rasa apa?"

"Um..cokelat." Tak lama kemudian, satu cone es krim cokelat sudah berpindah tangan kepadaku.

Kami keluar dari toko itu. Merasa aneh dengan sikapku, Kankurou-nii bertanya dengan lembut, "Gaa-chan, kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Gak apa-apa, cerita saja," timpal Temari-nee.

"Uh...lupakan saja."

Mereka terdiam. Syukurlah mereka tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi padaku. Aku memandang es krim yang sedari tadi sudah meleleh ditanganku. Nasibku mungkin bisa diibaratkan dengan itu. Cinta yang semula beku dan _solid _lambat laun meleleh dan tidak berbentuk.

Aku mengubur diri didalam kamar, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada sehelai foto yang sempat kuambil. Aku memandang setiap detailnya. Sangat indah. Lyo-chan tersenyum manis dalam foto itu, seperti ia tersenyum kepadaku.

_Cinta._

_Mampu membuatku senang..._

_Juga_

_Mampu membuatku sedih..._

_Apa aku salah mencintai seorang yang sudah dimiliki seseorang?_

_Mungkin ia lebih bisa membuatmu bahagia._

_Aku tak berdaya, dengan keadaan ini_

_Tapi..._

_Aku cinta kamu selamanya._

_Selamanya..._

Selamanya kau tertanam dalam hatiku.

Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataku, aku tak bisa menahan kesedihanku lagi. Aku memeluk fotonya, sambil menangis.

Terlebih aku harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa seminggu kemudian aku harus pergi ke London karena diajak tinggal bersama oba-san. Aku takut aku takkan bisa melihat senyumanmu. Aku takut aku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku takut aku tak sempat menyatakan perasaanku padamu...

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Bayanganmu selalu ada didalam pikiranku.

**London, 19 Januari.**

Hari ini salju turun deras menghujani kota London. Aku tak peduli dengan dingin yang menusuk tulang, aku menikmatinya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan itu lagi. Gadis itu. Yang kucintai.

Aku memegang kepalaku, bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba bayangan itu bisa muncul? Aku kan sudah melupakannya. Sudah lama sekali.

Sekarang aku sudah berada dikelas 12. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, ya.

Aku mendongak keatas, menatap salju-salju yang berjatuhan. Sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Excuse me, do you know where is the Big Ben located?" Tanyanya dengan logat Jepang.

"Um...From her-..." Kata-kataku terhenti saat menatap orang berjaket putih itu. Aku kaget. Sangat kaget.

"I..Ini..."

"Lho? Gaara-san?"

"L...L..Lyo-chan?"

Aku terpaku ditempat. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya! Ia sangat cantik sekarang, agak berubah penampilannya. Tapi senyumannya tetap manis seperti dulu.

"Kok bisa kesini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku...sedang berlibur, hehe," jawabnya cengengesan. Aku tersenyum. "Kau cantik sekali,"

Pipinya memerah. "E-Eh...a..ano..."

Aku sangat bahagia. Bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, melihat senyumannya, melihat wajah cantiknya...Padahal aku sempat mengira kami takkan bisa bertemu lagi.

Cukup lama kita berbincang-bincang, mulai dari sekolah, keadaan, sampai masalah...

Aku memulai pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kau dengan Shino?"

"Err...kami sudah putus."

"Hontou ni?"

"Iya..."

Hatiku berbunga-bunga mendengarnya. Akhirnya kesempatan ini datang. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahku.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kami-sama..._

_Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya..._

Dengan gugup, aku mengenggam kedua tangannya yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan. Lyo-chan memandangku, wajah manisnya membuatku ingin terus tersenyum...

_"Ga...Gaara-san..."_

"Se..Se...Sebenarnya...a-aku...sudah lama su-su-suka..."

"..."

"K..Kamu. Aishiteru, Lyo-chan..."

Ia menatapku tak percaya. Aku gugup sekali.

"Ma...Maukah kau jadi...p-pacarku?"

DEG

Hatiku berdegup kencang saat mengatakan itu. Entah dia akan menerima atau tidak. Matanya berkaca-kaca memandangku.

Tiba-tiba sedetik kemudian ia memelukku. Aku membelalakan mataku. Aku balas pelukannya. Ia terisak, "Aku mau, Gaara-kun...Aku sudah lama menyukaimu..."

Aku makin kaget mendengarnya.

"Uh..Saat kau pergi...aku baru sadar...Kau sangat baik padaku..." Katanya sambil terisak didalam pelukanku. Aku mengelus kepalanya. "Lyo-chan..." Aku tersenyum lembut.

_Kami-sama...Apa aku mimpi?_

_Kurasa ini adalah kado ulang tahun terbaik semasa hidupku..._

_Aku dapat merasakan kembali cinta yang telah kandas_

_Aku dapat merasakan kasih sayang..._

_Lyo-chan..._

_Aku sangat menyayangimu, mencintaimu..._

_Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, selamanya..._

_Aishiteru, Lyo-chan... :) _

**OWARI**

**Akhirnya selesaaiii! I hope you like it, EnglishCrumble-senpai! Hehehe..Arigatou ya buat fict "ForgetMeNot" nya...saia suka banget! **

**Review ya!**


End file.
